I Found Love
by Lizzy3
Summary: This takes place the year before Ginny's 7th year. Ginny enters in a singing competition. This chapter is kind of just an introduction. R&R, tell me if you want more.


Disclaimer- All the characters except Hannah, Gracey, Margaret, and Andrew belong to JK Rowling, the song "I Found Love" belongs to The Free Design. The plot's mine, enjoy!  
  
"I found love, didn't even know I needed it But I found love, never even crossed my mind"  
  
Virginia Weasley stood in front of the judges. Her long, red curls falling down her back and her knee-length sun-dress suddenly not seeming as breathtaking as it had when she left the house that morning. She was worrying about how her make up looked and trying to sing out the words she had rehearsed for months.  
  
"Sweetie, you look great, stop worrying. Just start from the top, I know how it feels," a young female judge cut in kindly.  
  
"Thanks" Ginny said, thinking in her head that that woman was a saint.  
  
"I found love, didn't even know I needed it But I found love, never even crossed my mind. I found love, had a garden never weeded it But I found love, took an apple just in time."  
  
"That was really good, we'll get back to you Ms." Another, this time male, judges said, grinning at her. She took the stairs off the stage 3 at a time. The female judge stopped her as she breezed past.  
  
"You really did great honey, I'm not lying. You are also a beautiful young woman. My name's Cathy by the way." Ginny grinned her biggest grin.  
  
"You're a saint Cathy!" Ginny whispered fervently.  
  
Ginny ran out to the car that Harry had pulled up for her. After Sirius's name had been cleared the Ministry gave him a huge settlement. He had bought Harry a car for his 18th Birthday.  
  
"Hey sweetie, how'd it go?" Harry asked, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"They said they'd get back to me, I guess that's a good sign. Thanks for picking me up, I don't want my family knowing about it," she replied.  
  
"That's not all they don't know about," Harry said, raising his eyebrows suggested.  
  
I think I'll stop and explain some things now. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just finished their 7th year. They were all taking a summer off, planning on going into the Ministry when fall began. Ginny was preparing for her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny had started going out in Harry's 6th year, the same year both of them almost died in the final battle. Voldemort in his human form had been defeated and most of his Death Eaters put in Azkaban. Professor Lupin and Snape had both lost their lives.  
  
The car zoomed down the country road on the way to the Burrow. All the Weasleys were home for the summer and Harry had been invited. Harry had said that Ginny called and asked to picked up from her friends house when, in actuality she had spent the night at Sirius and Harry's flat to go the competition.  
  
When they pulled up into the driveway Ginny carried her suitcase in. Her mother was busy making lunch and after a hurried hello the two were pushed into the living room. Ron and Hermione were lying on the couch reading something, or in Ron's case, playing with Hermione's toes. The two had started going out 5th year and had been inseparable since.  
  
Percy was on the floor playing with his children, Andrew, (Drew), and Margaret, (Maggie). He and Penny had gotten married 3 years before. And had Drew and Maggie, twins, 1 year after.  
  
Bill was discussing Quidditch with his fiancé, Hannah along with Charlie and his wife, Gracey. From the sounds coming out of the other room, Fred and George were making out with Angelina and Katie.  
  
"Hello everybody!" Ginny exclaimed. Everybody got up and gave her hugs and their own individual greetings.  
  
"Hey bugger, you know Hannah," Bill said, giving her a bear hug.  
  
"Hey butter bean, you of course are acquainted with Gracey," Charlie said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Gin," Ron grunted from the couch.  
  
"Yeah, hi," Hermione snorted.  
  
"Hey midget," Percy teased.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Percy, Hey Ginny," Penny said, picking up Maggie and giving her a kiss.  
  
They did the same thing with Harry except minus the pet names, and hand shakes in place of hugs and kisses. Harry and Ginny sat on the floor and started to play cards. They continued till Mrs. Weasley called them to lunch. Fred, George, Angelina, and Katie came out of the closet, (hahahahaha, not that way). Greeting Harry and Ginny.  
  
They continued this cycle of vedging then eating till it was time for bed. Then everybody parted. Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, and Katie all snuggled down in Ginny's room. Harry and Ron went up to "their room" as it was now called since Harry was there so much. They rest of the people went up with there spouses except Hannah who made a bed for herself on the couch.  
  
At about 2:00 am, Ginny finally got tired of staring at her ceiling and got up. She was just too nervous to sleep. She pulled on her robe and slippers. She trotted down the steps and tiptoed through the living room so as to not wake Hannah. She made herself a cup of tea in the kitchen and took it outside. The yard was lighted with fairy lights that remained from Harry's Birthday bash so it was dimly lighted.  
  
She took off her slippers and left them at the door. And walked across the damp grass to her swing. It was a rickety old thing, built when Bill was 4. It was just a long slab of rough scrap wood tied onto the high branches of a strong old oak but it held many wonderful memories.  
  
She looked up at the stars and whispered the song she had rehearsed so much.  
  
"I found love, didn't even know I needed it But I found love, never even crossed my mind I found love, had a garden never weeded it But I found love, took and apple just in time"  
  
I found love in the Fall and it didn't hurt at all I found sunlight and flowers, soft summer showers I can feel my heart touch my Adam's apple I can feel the feather in my head There's a lightness, politeness, finger tingle, tootsies tap Till' dawn come and find me never in my bed  
  
I found love, didn't even know I needed it But I found love, never even crossed my mind  
  
I found love in the Spring, and I didn't loose a thing I found love in the Fall, and it didn't hurt at all  
  
I found sunlight and flowers, soft summer showers I can feel my heart touch my Adam's apple I can feel the feather in my head There's a lightness, politeness, finger tingle, tootsies tap Till' dawn come and find me never in my bed  
  
Had a garden, never weeded it But I found love Took and apple just in time  
  
I found a love in this world and my heartstrings just unfurled I found love in the Spring and I didn't loose a thing I found love in the Fall and it didn't hurt at all I found love in the world and my heartstrings just unfurled I found love in the Spring and I didn't loose a thing"  
  
As she finished she suddenly sensed someone near her. She looked around and saw Harry standing there, a smile on his face. "Hey sweetie, you sounded great," He whispered kissing her.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you," Ginny blushed.  
  
"You didn't, this is just a dream, and you're an angel," Harry replied, kissing her again. "I love you so much Ginny, I wish I could tell everybody!" he said, throwing his arms up in the air and swirling around.  
  
"I love you too but my family, they wouldn't allow it," Ginny said, a tear slipping down her face.  
  
"Don't cry darling. We don't need to tell your family. Look up at the sky, the stars know it, the moon, the Angels," Harry said, putting his arms around her. She smiled at him, looking at the stars. Little did they know that they had an audience. Ron gazed out the window. What could he do? He had a mixture of feelings, part of him was angry that Harry of all people was unpurifying his baby sister, and the other half was happy that they were both happy.  
  
The next morning everybody was sitting in the living room picking at the remnants of breakfast that still lingered on their plates. An owl zoomed in and dropped a letter in Ginny's lap. She looked down at it and gasped.  
  
On the envelope was printed the words:  
  
Ms. Virginia C. Weasley  
  
Ms. Cathy J. Butler W&W Record Company  
  
Ginny it open and hurriedly scanned the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Ms. Weasley,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you are a semifinalist in the "Young Stars" singing competition. You will be asked to come to our studio at 6:00 this evening, ready to perform a new song for us. We are sorry that we haven't given you much notice but we want to see what you can come up with on the spot. We look forward to seeing you this evening. Sincerely, Cathy Butler  
  
The rest of her family read the letter over her shoulder and exchanged bewildered looks. "What are they talking about dear?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
A/N- Did you like it. Please review! Bye Bye. 


End file.
